Queen of the Underworld
by Glaciem Arendelle
Summary: Elsa was the Goddess of the Underworld and ruled the land of the dead with her wife, Anna. This is an AU Greek Mythology with Frozen Characters.


**Disclaimer! I do not own Frozen. Disney does!**

 **Hi! This is an AU of Greek Mythology with Frozen Characters.**

 **Elsa as Hades**

 **Anna as Persephone**

 **Adam as Theseus**

 **Hans as Pirithous**

 **This is the story when Pirithous tried to steal Persephone from Hades.**

 **It watched a video last night and gave me the inspiration to write this and I was moved how amazing Hades and Persephone's love story.**

 **Hope you like it! Thank you!**

* * *

The place was dark and grayish. In this place, life was not permitted. A throne where a Queen sat was on a high dais. Many had attempted to escape this place and the Queen didn't permit unless her wife plead to her. The wife was kind hearted and warm, she's the exact opposite of the Queen. Even the heroes of Olympus had attempted to cheat death with the assistance of other gods or goddess. The Queen of underworld was a very dangerous goddess to cross. Only her wife will be able to calm her down.

"Anna, what are you doing my love?" asked the Queen who was wearing her black shimmering tunic, her platinum blonde hair was on half ponytail and a crown that has five pointy spike was sitting atop of her hair. The Queen was pale white, her complexion was the contrast of her _lively_ home. The Queen's wife answered while reading a book. It was one of their ways of bonding.

"Trying to finish the story." Anna answered as she leaned her back on the body of sleeping Marshall, the huge three headed dog. "Don't you have some Queenly job to do? The Menessian war just ended." Anna looked up from her book and saw a rather stressed looking Elsa. The Queen had her unamused face and her hand was on her hip.

"Oh," Anna place her book down on the carpeted floor, her mischievous mind started to work. She rose up and place her hands on the Queen's waist. "My poor Elsa, now what can your wife do to...de-stress you?" Anna said rather seductively. Elsa smirked at her wife's tone, she really wanted it but she needed rest after all those souls lined up in their doorstep. Anna started to place wet kisses on the Queen's neck earning soft moans.

"Mmm Ahnna," the Queen's breathy sighs only fuelled her wife's desire. Anna walked with Elsa towards their bed without stopping her ministrations. The Queen found herself on her back against the soft bed and her wife on top. The truth was Elsa just wanted to cuddle Anna in their bed but due to her duty as Queen of the Underworld she became busy lately. Whenever there's war, Elsa sighs and readying herself for thousands of souls will be trying to get inside her realm.

Even if she was a goddess, she still deserve a good rest after a very _lively_ reception for her guests. But her wife wanted other thing. Elsa caved as she removed her pointy crown and she rolled them over. Her lips found their way on her wife's lips while her hands were fumbling on her wife's similarly black dress. Their kiss was heated, hands roaming around each other's bodies. Moan resounded the room. Elsa moved her lips on her wife's bare delicious neck.

"Ah! Elsa..mmh," Anna removed the Queen's belt and unclasped her tunic then throw it out of the way. Elsa smirk at her wife's impatience. Elsa then removed her wife's dress on the same manner. She peppered kisses from her neck down to the swell of Anna's breasts. Anna arched her back while entangling her fingers around those platinum blonde locks. "Oh my!" Anna exclaimed when she felt Elsa's mouth suckled on her pink bud. Anna arched her back once more while moaning rather loudly. Elsa's hand didn't leave the other one unattending for she was fondling it.

Anna's legs wrapped themselves around Elsa, locking the Queen in place. Elsa shifted from one breast to another giving them the attention they deserve. Her stress disappeared, it was replaced by desire to make love to her wife. Elsa lips crawled up to her wife's collarbone and started to nip her wife's sensitive spot. "Elsa, Oh creation!" Anna moaned making Elsa smirk. The Queen left a mark on her collarbone and kiss Anna's lips once again.

Muffled moans were eminating from them. Elsa's hand slid down from her wife's chest down to her thigh, caressing it in circular motion. "Anna, my love." Elsa mumbled when they broke the kiss.

"Love me Elsa.." Anna licked the Queen's neck and sucked on her pulse point earning a gluttural moan from the her.

"I- ahh- love you," Elsa moaned as Anna trying to mark her. The Queen's left hand slid its way down to Anna's abdomen then went futher down.

"Elsa! I love you too!" Anna's ministration from the Queen's neck stopped when she felt Elsa's fingers started to stroke her, now, wet folds. Anna's moans never failed to drive the Queen crazy even after those years being married to her. Elsa used her free hand to pin both Anna's hand above her head. Anna's loose flaring redhair was sticking on her sweat covered forehead. The Queen looked at her wife lovingly and kissed her passionately while her fingers were working their wonders on Anna's nether regions.

Elsa licked Anna's lips asking for permission but the redhead wanted to teased her and sealed her mouth tight. The Queen frowned and smiled.

 _If you want to play that game, fine_. Elsa thought then slipped two of her fingers inside her wife, making Anna gasped in surprised. Elsa peeked from her closed eyes to see her wife's reaction, Anna's eyes fluttered opened when she felt those slender fingers working their way in. The Queen close her eyes and slipped her tongue inside the crevise of Anna's mouth.

Anna moaned when she felt Elsa moved inside her. Her breathing was ragged. She pulled away from the kiss Elsa was giving her to breath and moaned at the same time.

"Ah Elsa! yes! ahh!" Elsa increased her pace pumped her fingers inside her wife faster. Their bed shook at every thrusts she made. Anna's breasts bounced freely as Elsa kept her fast pace.

"Oh Anna, you are so beautiful." Elsa panted and nuzzled her faced on Anna's neck. "No wonder you mother hid you from everyone." she whispered. Anna couldn't even construct a proper reply because her mind was currently in disarray. Elsa nipped her wife's earlobe. Her ears were Anna's secret pleasure.

Elsa used her thumb to stimulate Anna's pleasure bud making the redhead scream her moan. "Elsa! oh keep going! please!" Anna pleaded to her Queen wife, and Elsa being an obedient Queen to her wife she did her bidding. Elsa pumped her fingers faster and harder while her thumb rubbing against her wife's pleasure bud. "It's too much!" They were panting and moaning.

"Ah Anna.." Elsa felt her wife's walls tightened around her fingers and hot liquid was dripping out of Anna.

"Elsa I'm close!" Elsa pleaured her wife even more. "Ah ah! ELSA!" Anna arched her back and moaned Elsa's name as she came on Elsa's hand. Elsa slowly pulled out her drenched fingers and cleaned them using her tongue. Anna was half conscious after their intense love making, Else pressed her body against her wife's. She waited for Anna to regain her bearings after her hell shattering moan.

"I love you so much my Queen," Elsa said and gave Anna a soft kiss on her lips. The redhead smiled and responded.

"I love you too so much my Queen." Elsa lied on her back and placed her wife's head on her bare chest.

"It's your turn you know," Anna said naughtily. The Queen just chuckled and gave Anna's perfectly shaped nose a kiss.

"Are you sure you can bring me higher than Mount Olympus in your state? You can barely opened your eyes." Elsa teased her wife. Anna gave Elsa a playfull smack on her pale arm and pouted.

"Alright I'll stop," Elsa grinned widely and gave her wife a soft kiss on the lips and pulled away. "Later when you regain your strength."

"I am strong, I am a goddess you know." Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa. Oh these how Elsa love these kinds of conversations.

"I know you are my love, But never forget that I am one of strongest goddess, who rules the Underworld that your father _graciously_ bestowed upon me." Elsa said with a hind of sarcasm. Anna giggled.

"Hey it's not that bad, you are practically the Queen of the other realm and much bigger than Olaf's I mean he rules the sea but your realm- OUR realm is much bigger."

"Yeah and full of dead people." Elsa deadpanned. Her statement earned a heartily laugh from her wife. She buried her face on those red locks of her wife.

"That's a fact but I like it here, even if it's full of dead people." Elsa smiled at the statement.

"Why?" the Queen asked.

"Because you are here." Anna looked up to meet Elsa's sapphire eyes. She caressed the platinum blonde's face and smiled. "I never expected to find love, in here of all places. My mother, Idunn kept me from everyone. She wanted to make me like Merida, goddess of the hunt. She wanted to keep me virginal-"

"Well I think she failed to keep you like that," Elsa smirked and gave her wife a naughty smile.

"Elsa! I'm serious here! Now I'm going to convice father that I would stay the whole year with mother after my six months in here." Anna said in faux anger. Elsa leaned on her wife's ear and whispered.

"Now my love, you didn't mean that right?" Elsa nibbled Anna's shell of her ear making her moan. "I know you don't want your wife sulking here alone with dead people right?"

"Ah Elsa! Seriously why are you teasing me?" Elsa giggled and hugged her wife tightly.

"Alright I'll stop, I promise." Anna gave her a stern look before continuing her story.

"As I was saying, She was so protective of me. She treated me like a child. Then you came along and broke my monotonous life. You replaced it with love and care. It's true that I received a lot of that from mother but it was different. A good different. When I learned that you are the Goddess of Underworld, I sorta freaked out because I thought you'll hurt me and stuff but I was dead wrong, no pun intended. You were so careful with me, you showered me everything you had and granted my wishes such as making the Elysium when I asked you to. Most importantly you love me." love was evident in their eyes. "I fell in love with you as I got to know you." Elsa and Anna was sporting loving smile directed to one another.

"Oh Anna, I love you prior to all that. Ruling this gloomy place for centuries made me miss my _loving family_ above," Elsa's words pertaining her family was dripping with sarcasm. "That was the time I looked up to see my family and then saw you, I was captivated by your beauty. Since then I observed you everyday until I became so smitten by you. I went to Olympus and asked Agdar for your hand in marriage he agreed but your protective mother wouldn't want her baby Anna to be tainted by anyone. So I took you and brought you here."Anna's chest was flooded with warmth when she heard Elsa's part of her story. She never knew that Elsa observed her long before she knew her. Elsa never told her until now.

"I am so glad that you are my Queen. I'll give anything for you." Elsa declared. "Whenever you are away I almost wanted to escort you back home, but I couldn't do that. Most of the gods doesn't let their wives rule but in here you and I are equal." Elsa lifted Anna's chin and kiss her deeply. The redhead kissed her back with the same fervor. Their kiss soon became heated and Elsa found herself pinned down on their bed.

Their moans once again resounded the entire realm with its Queen writhing under her wife's touch.

* * *

Two men were walking near the riverbank. They were talking about their future wives.

"Adam I know you killed the minotour but abducting Helen was too much," says Hans who was walking right beside him. "What do you think you can do with a twelve year old princess? Surely you don't think impregnating her just like that." Adam heared Hans and cringed at that thought.

"What? Hans I am not like that, I'll wait for her coming of age and please I am the King of Athens, I am not boorish like Gaston." He puffed his chest out in a proud way and laughed. "You what you just need a wife so you'll stop those nonsense."

"Helen was suppose to be mine, you just got lucky with the game! the daughters of Agdar are very elusive for mortals like us." But then how come Adam managed to have Helen? The most beautiful woman in all of Greece? Envy erupted inside Hans' chest, he always wanted to marry a beautiful goddess but most of them are already married with other gods. Adam's future wife was Helen, and Hans wanted to have a beautiful wife as well. Then an idea struck him. He smirked at his friend.

"Hans why are looking at me like that?"

"If you'll marry Helen, then I'll marry Anna! Daughter of Agdar and Idunn!" Hans declared with such confidence. Both of them decided to go to the Underworld to steal the wife of the Queen.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, the Queen was sitting on her throne with her wife sitting on her lap. Elsa first wanted to have Anna her own throne but her redhead wife insisted on sitting on her lap with her on her own throne. Elsa's throne was bigger for one but smaller for two. Elsa didn't mind her wife's weight, not that she's heavy, in fact Elsa loved having Anna on her lap just like now.

Anna's legs were draped over the arm rest of the throne while her back was supported by Elsa's propped arm. Both of them were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Elsa missed her wife so much, Anna just got back from above weeks ago and at the same time many people died so she wasn't able to enjoy her wife's presence. But now she finished her duty, she showered her wife her undivided attention.

Giggles and soft laughs echoed in the throne room as they tease one another. Prior to Anna's arrival in Elsa's life, the Queen's life was good as dead. It was gloomy and cold, she didn't know how to smile, she didn't know how to be happy.

Anna kissed Elsa's jawline and wrapping her arms around the Queen's neck. The platinum blonde had her eyes close and letting her wife do whatever she wanted. Anna's kisses was driving Elsa insane so she held her wife's chin and kiss her deeply. Her arms are craddling her wife's body.

"Mmnh.." Elsa let out a soft moan when her wife kissed her back. Her hand was feeling up wife's curves and halted at her thigh while the other arm was used to support her wife. Elsa's hand started to hitch up her wife's dress and slipping her hand inside the dress to caress her bare thigh.

"Nghmmh Elsa.."

Elsa was loving the sound her wife was making, after six months of being alone, her longing for her wife was immense. She loved her dearly and will do anything for her. Elsa was about to move her hand in between Anna's thighs when she heard a voice that brought made her blood boil in anger.

" _If you'll marry Helen, then I'll marry Anna! Daughter of Agdar and Idunn!"_

The Queen heard it loud and clear, she stopped whatever she was doing making her wife look at her with worry.

"Elsa is there something wrong?" Anna breathed, Elsa's face turned cold and dark before smiling at her.

"I'm fine, love." Elsa rubbed her nose against her wife's. Deep inside she wanted to place that man in the depths of the Underworld. "Why don't you go to our room and I'll join you later," Elsa gave Anna a peck on her lips.

The redhead was confused at first but obeyed her wife. "Just don't be long okay? I grow lonely if you did." Anna gave Elsa one of her seductive smile. Elsa chuckled at her wife's naughtiness.

"I promise." That word was enough for Anna. Elsa never broke any promise she made to her. Anna trusted her Queen so much.

The redhead rose from Elsa's lap and went to their room.

Once Anna was out of sight. Elsa's face became murderous. Her sapphire eyes glowed in anger. She crossed her legs in her seat and wait for that man to come and get his bride...if he can get out alive.

Elsa waited for them and she heared voices in her front door. She rose up and welcomed her guests personally.

The men stopped their conversation when they saw the Queen of Underworld welcomed them. And they took it as a good sign.

Elsa welcomed her guests just like any other goddess, she was cold but hospitable. She even had them seat in her dining hall with her.

The two men were laughing and telling stories for her to hear. They thought they could trick her for handing wife just like that.

"Gentlemen, what made you visit me?" Elsa's voice was dangerously calm.

"Oh we learned that your wife had return from above. So Adam and I just wanted to give her a gift that befits a Queen." Hans presented a golden box. Inside Hans head he was smirking and telling how naïve Elsa was. He got helped from other minor gods to have Elsa subdue but his was of thinking will only get him in trouble.

"That's very generous of you. But we both know that you wanted something in return." Elsa rose from her seat and walked behind them. Hans sweat dropped when she felt a sudden chill that surrounds the place. "a gift in exchange for a gift..." Elsa trailed off then continued. "Or rather a gift in exchange for my wife." Just right after Elsa said that, serpents sprouted from the ground and bound the men in their seats. They screamed and struggled. Elsa sat again to her seat and observed the struggling men.

"Argh! Let me go you evil!" Hans shouted.

"Now that's not nice, I welcomed you and served you my food." Elsa sipped her ambrosia from her cup.

"You evil! Just go to hell and let us be!" Adam demanded.

"In case you forgot, I am already in hell." Elsa deadpanned. "And you haven't seen what hell is really like." Elsa snapped her fingers and after that screams of furies descended to the men and tormented them. Elsa smirked and got up from her seat. "If you'll excuse me, my wife is longing for me to touch her. I hope my furies are enough to entertain you both." the Queen left the mean screaming in pain.

When Elsa got in their room she saw Anna reading her book on their bed, the redhead looked up and asked.

"What was that noise?"

Elsa went on their bed and trapped her wife between her and the bed. "It was nothing, now put the book down and let me pamper you." Anna squealed in excitement. After few minutes loud moans can be heard drowning the screams of both men outside.

* * *

 **How was it guys?**

 **Thank you for reading it! Don't hesitate to review!**


End file.
